


Art for 'Blackened Feathers'

by Aceriee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Digital Art, art prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceriee/pseuds/Aceriee
Summary: Original prompt and header for 'Blackened Feathers' by morrezela for SPN ReverseBang





	

 

Original prompt and the header made for '[Blackened Feathers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9892493)' by [morrezela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela).

This is the second of the two submissions I participated with in Supernatural ReverseBang 2016

 

Both are made in Procreate on an iPad. The text on the header was made using InkPad 

For larger versions of the images visit my [Tumblr](http://missaceriee.tumblr.com/tagged/tambf)

 

The original prompt 

'Thought and Memory'

 

Header for the story 

 You can also find me on [LJ](http://aceriee.livejournal.com)


End file.
